Bionic Woman
Bionic Woman Wiki is a collaborative website about the new NBC Bionic Woman series starring Michelle Ryan as Jaime Sommers. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article; check out the FAQ to get started! *'This week's episode': *Missed an episode? Catch the re-runs on NBC.com... then come back to the wiki and help document the show's evolving mythology! *''Roswell'' creator Jason Katims joins the Bionic Woman team as a creative consultant. *Lucy Hale replaces Mae Whitman as Becca Sommers. *''Grey's Anatomy'' star Isaiah Washington has been cast in a recurring role, for five episodes. *'We love spoilers and leaks!' If you've seen any information about the show, go ahead and add it! *Lots of pages need work! Help build the pages on Actors and Characters. NBC's Universal Television Studio is presenting a 2007 avatar of The Bionic Woman. The new one is simply named Bionic Woman and is slated to premier on 26th September at 9 pm Eastern. The production team consists of David Eick (Battlestar Galactica), Glen Morgan (The X-Files), Michael Dinner (Kidnapped) -- who also directed the pilot -- and Jason Smilovic (Lucky Number Slevin). Laeta Kalogridis (Birds of Prey) is also an executive producer on the pilot. At the opening of the series we see that Jaime Sommers is a normal bartender. Her life is full of the typical struggles of a single woman living with her teenage sister who randomly threatens to move back in with their (presumably troubled) Father. Jamie's boyfriend is shown giving a lecture on advanced prosthetics surgery early on in the show. Later while driving home together, a truck collides with their car driven by her boyrfriend Will. Will realizes her only hope of survival is to undergo a high-tech exclusive and secret surgery to replace both of her legs, right arm, ear and eye. She wakes up before the glowing nano-particles have finished repairing her legs. Thinking she is having a nightmare -- she pushes Will away, a little too hard and breaks his right arm. She is then put back under anaesthesia. After the surgery, her newly acquired extraordinary abilities are explained to her. She also discovers that she is expected to repay the debts incurred for the 50 million dollar military funded surgery. Her first test is to confront the first Bionic woman Sarah Corvus after she assassinates her boyfriend Will with a sniper rifle. After the climactic fight she decides she will have to avenge her boyfriends death at the hands of the first bionic woman. She strikes a deal with the head of the secret organization to repay her debt. She agrees to work for secret organization by working for them part-time so she does not have to abandon her sister, meanwhile receving the training she needs to properly use her new bionic powers to defeat the evil bionic woman Sarah Corvus. Other stars of Bionic Woman include Lucy Hale as Becca, Jaime's younger sister; Miguel Ferrer (Crossing Jordan) as Jonas, the man who employs Jaime's boyfriend; Chris Bowers (Rescue Me) as Will, Jaime's boyfriend, who performs the operation indicated above; Will Yun Lee (Witchblade) as Jae, leader of the specialized operations team; and Molly Price (Third Watch), as Ruth, Jonas' second-in-command. :*Jaime Sommers: Michelle Ryan :*Will Anthros: Chris Bowers :*Jonas Bledsoe: Miguel Ferrer :*Jae Huang: Will Yun Lee :*Becca Sommers: Lucy Hale :*Ruth Treadwell: Molly Price :*Sarah Corvus: Katee Sackhoff Visit our sister site, The Bionic Wiki, to learn about the original 1970s Bionic Woman and the franchise that launched the series. Other sources of information on Bionic Woman may be found in our links section. |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |}